Damon's Betrayal
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: Damon Salvatore, a mysterious dark vampire who after years of searching, found love within Elena. She's in college now, but something about Helena, girl down the hall, has him going crazy. He can't compel her, his senses heighten up when she's around, and he feels his body remembering glimpses of his human self. Who is this girl? And why can't he get her out of his head?
1. First Day of School

He forgot how it had felt to be a college student. The last time he had decided to attend school was in the 80's and back then everything was different. It was more alive! Music was blaring from corner to corner. Now students stuck closely to their ipods, ignoring the world around them.

"Damon, where are you?" came Elena's voice from the other end of his phone. He looked around trying to find some landmark.

"By some fountain? If that helps." He responded, spotting a small bright brunette sitting alone, a book in her hand.

" A fountain? Haha, you're going to have to be more specific than that." Elena chuckled. Damon sighed. He approached the young girl, who hadn't bothered to look up from her book. He caught the tones of red in her hair, which was pinned up halfway, tied loosely with a green ribbon.

"Um, excuse me?" He interrupted, tapping her head with his pointer finger. She looked up, startled. "Oh, pardon me. I just need to know where I am- I thought you could- HEY!"

The girl's face had froze up, the way Bonnie's did whenever she had a vision. Her brown eyes were unfocused, staring through him, her full pink lips partly opened. In a matter of seconds, the girl's eyes closed and she fell back, falling into the fountain.

"Crap. Crap. Elena I'ma call you back." He said into the phone, ending the call before Elena could respond. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and pulled the girl out of the water. She was coughing, obviously alert now.

"Mind telling me what just happened there?" He asked, knowing all too well that this girl had experienced some sort of vision. As old as he was, and mind you he was OLD, dating back to the Italian Resonance, he knew a vision when he saw one.

The girl gasped for air, shaking her head. Damon rolled his eyes, frustrated. Her black bra was exposed through her white wet shirt, and he could see a gold chain around her neck, with a gold letter "S" hanging from it. A diamond was placed in the middle, giving the necklace a subtle touch. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed it around her.

"Thank you, I don't know what came over me." she said, her voice sounding strangely familiar.

"You saw something, didn't you? Now spill ladybug," he stated, surprised at his choice of words. Why did he call her ladybug?

She looked up at him, her face turning red. He noticed the small splatter of freckles on her pale skin, which gave him the chills. Obviously, Damon concluded, this girl wasn't normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about " she said, squeezing the water out of her hair. "I didn't have a vision."

"Come off it, you're lying." He said, raising his eyebrows. He placed his hands on her shoulders, ready to compel her. He focused his eyes on hers, which didn't help his already present goosebumps, and used his power. "Now tell me exactly what you saw."

She stared at him, and then frowned. "What are you doing?"

He released her, taken back. No human had ever been able to resist his compulsions. He looked down at her again, focusing his power even more now. "Now, tell me what you saw in your vision," he repeated. She blinked back at him, clearly confused.

"Uh, I have to go. Thank you for- um- well here." She said handing him back his shirt. She turned to pick up her things and hurried away, glancing back over her shoulder only once before running off. Damon stood there, amazed and curious about her. Why hadn't his power worked?

* * *

Elena handed him a cup of bourbon, on the rocks, and he chugged it down in one gulp. She sat on his lap, folding her arms against him

"You seem distracted," she said, biting his neck playfully. Damon hadn't told her about the ladybug girl he had run into, and he didn't want to. Something was telling him not to.

"I'm just tired." He said, staring into the flames of the little fireplace centered at the end of her dorm. He couldn't remember ever seeing a fireplace in a university dorm before.

"Of what?" She asked.

He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips, throwing his cup on the ground. He heard it shatter, but he didn't care. Neither did Elena. Their kiss had become more passionate, and as he placed a hand on her bottom he felt strange. As if something was wrong. As if something was missing.

He then grabbed her hair, the smooth silky dark hair that he had grown to love and felt something off again. He heard Elena moan, and at a speed only vampires had, they both moved quickly to the bed, where he began to kiss her body, trying to find some comfort. He could feel his fingers searching for something, some familiarity, but none came.

"Oh, Damon, I think someone's coming." Elena gasped, quickly sitting up. Damon looked over at the door in time to see Caroline walk in, a box in her hand. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You two. You guys just saw each other last week and are already making out." She teased, setting the box on the round table by the window. "I bet if I hadn't walked in, y'all would be naked by now."

"Yeah thanks a lot, Caroline." Damon responded, trying to sound normal. In fact, he was grateful she had come in when she did. He didn't understand why, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable kissing Elena. _It must be my nerves, he thought._

"So what do you havethere?" Elena asked, getting off the bed and walking over to her. Damon poured himself another drink and watched as Elena pulled out ribbons and cloth out of the box.

"It's for the welcome back party that the frat house is throwing this Friday. The theme is victorian, so I bought these to decorate our costumes with! What do you think?!" Caroline asked, her eyes going from Elena to him and back to Elena. Damon shrugged, not actually caring. Elena clapped her hands together and they both began to squeal.

"What's all the noise for?" Bonnie walked in, wearing a dark blue dress and flats. She threw her bag on her bed and walked over to the girls. "Oh no, don't tell me. "

Caroline nodded. "Yep! Our first party as college students!"

"I think I'm going to wear this frilly thing," Elena joked, holding it up for Damon to see.

"Well, you'll be the best frilly thing at the party." he teased, taking another sip of his drink. He was hoping that he would be more relaxed, but he wasn't. That ladybug from before still bothered him, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

He couldn't compel her, which made his unsettling feelings even worse. Maybe he should tell Elena. He looked at her, and loved how happy she looked. Finally, they didn't have to worry about bad guys chasing her or wanting her dead. She was happy to live (haha live) this new chapter in her life without the distractions of evil vampires and he preferred it that way. It was the least he could do for her.


	2. Later that Afternoon

Class had been exhausting for her. The Biology professor, a handsome young man, was throwing questions left and right, humiliating some of the students.

Helena was able to answer every question on the spot, while some students had no luck. Two girls, Elena and Caroline, came in late and giggled every time they got called on. Helena knew they were trying to flirt with the teacher, but he paid them no mind.

"Now tell me, girls, why are you in this class?" He asked them, crossing his arms. His dark brown hair was parted to the side, his dark eyes looking up from his spectacles. The girl known as Elena twirled her hair, shaking her head.

"Because we like science?" She responded, her friend giggling next to her. Helena rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand girls like them. She focused her attention down to her diary, which laid open in front of her.

_September 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day of classes and I'm already tired. I had three classes today, all with the same two girls who seem to be here just to say they're in school. They're both tall, good looking girls, one blond, the other a dark brunette. As I write this they're sitting not too far from me, flirting with our instructor. The class finds this funny. I find it annoying._

_The weirdest thing happened today though. As I sat by the fountain, this handsome man approached me and I lost it. My magic got the better of me and I went into a trance, a weird vision playing inside my head._

_I was on a bridge, and out from behind a tree the man steps out, smiling and holding flowers. I run over to him and that's where the vision ended. I woke up to water engulfing me, having fallen in the fountain. He helped me out, the same man from my vision. He somehow knew I had had a vision!_

_Was I perhaps talking? Maybe he was a witch himself. I don't know._

_I just know I want to see him again. I should have told him about what I saw but I don't even know the guy! I didn't come to college to chase after mysterious boys. It's a strange feeling- this-_

_"_Helena?"

Helena look up, her pen making a weird zigzag line on the page as she's caught off guard. She closed the pink book and smiled, feeling her face go red. Everyone was looking at her.

"I asked if you'd like to be involved in some research with me this semester." The professor repeated.

She nodded, feeling her throat go dry. He smiled and gave her a slight nod back before dismissing the class. Helena remained seated, wanting everyone else to leave first. She took her time placing her books in her leather bag, feeling someone's gaze on her.

"He's so cute, you should totally see what happens there." She heard Elena say as the girls walk past her. She looked up and smiled at them, and they smiled back.

"Oh! Wait!" Caroline flipped around quickly, scaring her. "You're Helen right?"

Helena nodded, feeling her skin prick up. Her body was warning her of something. She turned to look at the door and there he stood! The guy from earlier. The guy in her vision.

"I need to do well in this class, and I think you enjoy science so how about you tutor me?! Great idea right?" Caroline asked, oblivious to Helena's distraction.

She forced her eyes back on Caroline and nodded, not having heard what she had said.

"Oh GOOD! Thank you Helen!" Caroline said, giving her a small wave. Helena waved back and saw Elena embrace the guy, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes weren't on Elena, though. They were on her. She turned away and pretended to click through her phone, wanting them to leave.

"See Elena? I'm going to definitely be on his good side now. I'll be the smartest in the class thanks to Helen." Caroline boasted and Elena shook her head, smiling.

"Her names Helena." Elena said, walking away.

Once they were gone, Helena descended the stairs slowly, feeling uneasy. She had seen him and she had felt her whole body tense up when Elena kissed him.

The campus looked alive as Helena made her way back towards her dorm on the freshman side of campus. A guy with blond hair approached her handing her a flier.

"Come to the frat party this Friday, gorgeous. " He said, giving her a wink. She giggled, knowing all too well that college was going to be worst than high school.

"No, thanks" she said, handing it back to him. She began to walk away when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Aww, why not?" He asked, and she turned, seeing his pearly white smile. He was tall and handsome, his chiseled body visible underneath the beater he wore. She averted her eyes to his face, trying to look casual.

"I don't party." She responded.

"A beautiful girl like you? Stop it." He said, getting closer. "I'm Junior."

She took his hand, shaking it. He had a firm grip, which didn't surprise her. "Helena."

"That's pretty. Are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah, first day. How about you?"

"I'm a sophomore here now. No wonder I didn't know you. I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like." he said.

"No thanks, but I already have a boyfriend." Helena lied, biting her bottom lip. He was so handsome. She turned to leave when she felt him grab her arm, spinning her around.

"Now you wouldn't be lying to me right?" He asked, their noses touching. She felt her breath escape her as he planted his hand gently on her back.

_Maybe this could be fun... He is cute..._

She let out a laugh and he laughed too, releasing her. She shook her head, and noticed that he had his hand on her elbow, supporting her.

"I lied." she said "But I won't be going to any party. Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked, hoping his answer was going to be yes. He leaned down quickly and planted a kiss on her lips, running off and waving over his shoulders. She stood there, feeling her blood rush to her face.

"Wow! Helen!"

She turned her head, and saw Caroline, Elena and the mysterious man looking at her, sitting on a bench. Had they been watching the whole time?

She covered her face, embarrassed. Her first college kiss and in public. She didn't even know the guy.

"You are a guy magnet, aren't you?" Caroline teased, walking up to her in bright yellow heels, her steps not faulting at all as she walked over the cracks in the pavement.

"I- I don't know what happened." Helena said softly, fully aware of the mysterious man's eyes on her. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Damon! Don't you think she's hot?" Caroline yelled. _So his name was Damon?_

Elena gave Caroline a look and Caroline shrugged. "Whatever. I think you're hot. You my dear are hanging with me!"

"Huh?" Helena found herself hooked with Caroline's arm, walking alongside her.

"Where do you live?" Caroline asked. Helena had tried to pull away but Caroline had a firm grip on her.

"In Rowley," she said, giving up. She looked up to see Damon's eyes on her, not giving anything away. If he had remembered who she was from this morning, he wasn't mentioning it.

"That's where we live." Elena said, standing up.

"I live with Sasha, on the third floor." Helena said, feeling out of place. For some reason she felt as if she was surrounded by hungry wolves, herself the prey.

"We should show her where we live!" Caroline said excitedly, her dangly pearl earrings bouncing on the side of her face.

"Sorry, but Caroline here wants to show everyone how she decorated our dorm." Elena apologized. Helena smiled.

"It's modern with a twist. Saw it off vogue." Caroline shrugged, as if this was something she did daily.

"Um, all right." Helena said, a little excited. Maybe she could become friends with these girls. And maybe she could become friends with Damon too.


	3. 1489

He waited outside for her, his boots sinking into the muddy ground beneath him.

It had just stopped raining, the air a little heavier than usual. He wanted to lean against the tree to support his weight a little, but thought it best not to, as it would ruin the ruffles on his new striped chamise.

Damon looked over at the bridge, and saw her approaching, as she did every Friday afternoon. Her auburn red hair was tied in two pigtails, a blue ribbon fastened on each one. She carried a parasol in her laced hand, while in the other she carried a leather notebook.

_I'm going to talk to her today, even if it kills me, _he thought, fixing his collar.

Once she had crossed the small wooden bridge, he stepped out, making her jump.

"I am very sorry about that, my lady." He said, bowing, but keeping his eyes locked on her the whole time. He saw her clench her parasol tighter, as if ready to use it as a weapon.

"Why are you hiding in the woods?" She asked, holding her gaze on him.

"I was actually waiting for you," he said, knowing how weird he must look right now. "I live just down the hill -"

"At the Salvatore estate?" She interrupted, an eyebrow raised.

"So you know of it." he stated.

"Well, yes. I get tutored by Stefan Salvatore." She replied. "As a matter of fact, I am on my way to see him."

He was surprised to hear that Stefan had already met this young lady. It irked him so that once again his brother had beaten him to something. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"If that's true, then how come I have never seen you?" He asked knowing all too well Stefan never mentioned tutoring a girl.

"Do you live in that house?" She asked, curious.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." He bowed again, this time lowering his gaze to the floor. He heard her gasp and he looked up to see her curtsy, her dark green dress sprawled around her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I am Helena Salvador, from Spain." She said, her cheeks flushing pink. He smiled.

"Helena huh? So how did a pretty girl like you go un noticed at my home?" He asked, glad that she had at least recognized his name. Stefan must have told her about him.

"I'm not sure. Every Friday I go see him, and never once did I run into you." She said.

Damon chuckled, understanding why. He had been too busy waiting for her to walk by that he never bothered to actually find out where she was always headed to. It was not as if him and Stefan were close to begin with. Ever since they became teenagers, a strong rivalry grew, forcing the brothers apart. It was a shame, mainly because he believed it was Stefan who kept him out. Stefan always had something to prove, and since Damon had moved away to study, Stefan began to like the idea of being alone.

"Can I escort you?" he asked her, offering his hand.

"Si," she replied in Italian, her hand coming down on his. At that moment he felt a slight shock at her touch, which gave him goosebumps all over. She only smiled back up at him, dimples forming at the edges of her full pink lips. Now that he was up close he could see the freckles spread across her nose and cheeks, along with her bright brown eyes. She was a lot smaller than him, barely reaching his chest, with full plump breasts that peeked out from her dress.

"Why are you here?" She asked as they walked down the path to his home together. "I thought you were at University."

"I am going to quit. I do not see the point of me going there any longer." He responded, knowing it was going to be a lot more difficult breaking the news to his father. "How did you know I was there?"

"Stefan told me." She said.

"How do you come to know my brother?" He was curious. Stefan was not one to go out much, let alone offer to tutor a girl.

She giggled, which made him squint his eyes at her. "Now I know that it isn't because my brother is a kind hearted man of Florence."

"Oh, no Mr. Salvatore-"

"It's Damon." He corrected, aware that she called Stefan by his first name, which showed that they had something more than a student/teacher bond going on.

"Sorry, _Damon," _she emphasized, giving him a side glance. "Your father has done great things for my father. They were best- friends growing up- and seeing as my father did not have a father to pass down a name for him, my father, Henry, gave himself the Spanish last name of Salvador in honor of your father, Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore."

Damon let out a whistle, intrigued by the information. His father had never once mentioned a man by the name of Henry to him, let alone his beautiful daughter Helena. There was something about her that made him more curious to know more.

"And now you are taking lessons from Stefan because?" He asked, seeing his large villa come into view.

"My father thinks it's a good idea to marry into the Salvatore family." She said. Damon turned his head so quick in her direction that he heard it crack, sending a sharp pain up into his head. "Oh, Damon! Are you all right?"

Damon nodded, embarrassed. Was he trying to court his brothers future wife? He clasped his hand against the back of his neck, turning to look back at the path.

"I think you can find your way to Stefan from here, right?" He asked, hearing his tone roughen up. He felt a slight throbbing pain behind his eye.

"Uh- yes-"

"Good." He said, cutting her off. He could feel a headache begin to form. "I have things to attend to." He turned to face her and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you Ms. Salvador. I bid you good day and pleasant studies." He bowed, not bothering to look at her or even wait for her reply. He began walking back towards the bridge.


	4. Present Day

He kissed Elena on the forehead, caressing her cheek outside her dorm. She looked up at him, her forehead coming up to his chin, her lips breaking apart, wanting him to come closer.

But he didn't.

He could smell her on the other side of the door. A sweet but strong smell of Jasmine. And that heart.

He could hear it beating, the loudest beating heart he had ever encountered. He couldn't be in the same room as her. He didn't want Elena suspecting anything.

"Why do you have to go?" Elena asked, placing her hands on either sides of his face.

"Babe, you need to spend time with your friends, and honestly I feel out of place. Being the only guy in the room is not fun." he lied, but he could see that she believed him.

"Will you be back later?"

He nodded and planted another kiss on her forehead. "I think I'm going to give Stefan a call and see how things are at Mystic Falls. It's about time something happened right?" He laughed and Elena punched him, causing him to fall back against the door with a loud thump.

"Elena? Damon? Everything all right?" Bonnie's voice came from inside the room.

"Yeah, Bon! We're good! Sorry!" Elena said, smirking.

"You caught me off guard." He teased, quickly running up to her and biting her on the neck. Her blood tasted sweet against his teeth, and he heard her moan.

"Oh! Get a room!" Caroline had opened the door, and when she saw the blood trailing down Elena's neck, she quickly shut it, frowning.

"Oh my gosh guys! Helena's right inside! What if she would have seen the blood?" Caroline lectured, making Damon roll his eyes. He released Elena and she smiled, looking up innocently at Caroline.

"Sorry," she said, "He's leaving now. Anyways if she would have seen anything we could just compel her to forget, right?" Elena raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded, remembering the events of that morning. Helena couldn't be compelled, but he wasn't going to bring that up now.

He nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll be back in a few- don't get too crazy now."

"Oh, please. Helena here doesn't drink." Caroline said, crossing her arms. "I mean what fun is being a college student if you don't drink?!"

"Hahaha, Caroline. She's not a vampire. She actually can get drunk." Elena said, taking off her shirt to reveal the tight tank top underneath.

"Still. I'm going to try to get her to have one. Just one. Mind you she's beautiful! I will need her to get me some college guys around here." Caroline said.

"Okay- that's my cue to go." Damon said, feeling uncomfortable. He turned to Elena and used her shirt to wipe the now dried up blood on her neck.

"I love you." she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't take too long."

"I love you, too" he said and gave a silly wave to Caroline who rolled her eyes and went back inside the room.

The air had gotten a little chillier than had remembered. Fall was approaching, his favorite time of the year. The cold didn't bother him, but he could see the goosebumps appearing on his arm, which weren't from the cold at all.

He turned back, looking up at Elena's window. He knew that the reason he left was because of her.

Because of Helena.

Something was off with this girl. He had a gut feeling. Was she dangerous?

He wanted to consult with someone, but since Alaric died, he didn't have much people to confide in.

There was his brother.

But even now he still felt guilty for taking Elena from him. He knew that if it were him in the same situation, he would have turned off his humanity by now.

As if on cue, his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and saw that it was Bonnie. He looked back at the window, expecting to see her there standing, looking down at him, but she wasn't.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Out. Why are you bothering me?"

He heard her take a deep breath.

"Damon, I feel something strange coming off Helena. I know you felt it too, because I saw how your body responded to her gaze." Bonnie said quickly.

"Where's Elena?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't think Helena is any threat. Besides, I know you didn't say anything either- so I thought it best not to as well. Can you meet me by the library?"

He sighed, knowing it was in his best interest to find out what was wrong with Helena, for the sake of Elena, but he didn't want to. Honestly, whatever Helena was- as long as she wasn't evil, he could care less about her.

But here he was, away from Elena because Helena creeped him out. It didn't make sense to him.

"Nah, Bonnie. I think I'm going to pass. Thanks." He hung up the phone, feeling relieved. The less he knew about her, the better.

...

Stefan paced back and forth, holding his dark worn out red diary in his hand. He had just gotten a call from Bonnie, telling him about a girl named Helena Salvador.

He knew a Helena. Back before he was a vampire.

Back in 1489.

He skimmed toward an entry in the middle, his handwriting faded against the light parchment.

_October 3, 1489_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been very uncomfortable for me these past few days. Helena has been acting strange, missing her lessons all together. I haven't brought this attention to my father, for fear of what he might think of her._

_Katerina is here. She tells me to ignore it. She tells me I worry too much, when I should be having fun, embracing my youth. Katerina. I love her._

_Or better yet._

_She loves me back._

_She warns me to stay clear of Helena. Helena is to marry either Damon or I. She doesn't want me to marry Helena. And nor do I want to. Helena is a wonderful girl, but I don't love her. Katerina is as beautiful as she, if not more._

Stefan closed the book, not wanting to read more. Memories he had forgotten were coming fast at him, scenes playing as if in a movie.

Bonnie had said the girl was a dark red-headed brunette, with a face full of freckles and a curvy body. She could have been describing thousands of girls.

He threw the book on his bed, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. It couldn't be Helena. Helena had died. He had been at her funeral.

But she had the exact same name.

He picked up his leather jacket and walked out the door.

...

Helena shook her head, having taken a shot of taquilla. She felt a slight numbness on the side of her head that she didn't like.

"Good!" She heard Caroline exclaim. Bonnie sat next to her, her green eyes reading her. Helena had already come up with the conclusion that Bonnie was a witch, and she didn't know if it was the liquor talking but she felt a lot braver than she would normally.

"You know what I am, don't you?" Helena asked her, feeling the floor underneath her move as she stood up. She blinked several times, trying to focus on Bonnie's face.

"Uh, what's she talking about?" She heard Elena ask.

"You're a witch too, huh? I know." Helena found herself saying, her feet moving closer towards Bonnie.

"Helena, calm down," Bonnie stood up, placing her hands on either side of her shoulders. "Elena, she's drunk."

"Told you I was going to get her to drink." Caroline said, patting herself on the shoulder.

"Guys, you don't understand. She's a _witch, _and witches and liquor do NOT get along." Bonnie said, which made Elena and Caroline gasp.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Elena said, putting her drink down. "Helena, let's take a seat okay?"

Helena looked at her, something flashing quickly in her mind. She saw Elena wearing a nice light blue elegant dress, with a large expanding bottom piece, that made her look like Cinderella. Helena frowned, the vision disappearing.

_"I'm leaving," _she slurred, pushing her way to the door. She felt Caroline's hand come down on her shoulders, forcing her to a halt. She felt her fingers tingle, alerting her that her powers were ready.

"Caroline watch out!" Bonnie yelled. Helena had produced a ball of fire on the palm of her hand and aimed it at the wooden door in front of her. She had no idea why she was going to blow the door up, but it seemed like the thing to do.

At that moment, the door opened and in it stood a man who was strangely familiar to her, his face in shock, as if he had seen a ghost. She felt a sharp pain behind her right eye and then she collapsed onto the floor, into the darkness.


	5. Weird Dreams

Helena rubbed her eyes, not aware of where she was at. Her head throbbed, as if someone was poking at her brain with a long hot metal rod.

Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a fireplace in front of her, which wasn't burning. She sat up, wondering how on earth she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, half of her shirt torn.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

She turned around alarmed, having been unaware of the guy in the room. He came into focus, and Helena was able to make out the curls in his black hair. He smiled at her, a cup in his hand.

"Coffee? I heard it helps with hangovers." He said, raising his mug. Helena shook her head.

"Where am I?" She asked, her body aching. What had she been doing?

"The girl's apartment. Elena, Caroline's and Bonnie's. I'm Stefan." He said with a warm smile. Something stirred in her memory, but she was too tired to process it further, so she let it sink back into her sub conscious.

"Ah, them." she said, vaguely remembering the details of last night. "Did I get drunk?"

"Seems like it." he took a seat across from her, his eyes never leaving her.

She turned to face him, her curly auburn brown hair falling in silly messes in front of her.

"I can't believe I did that." She said to herself.

"Do you remember _anything_ that happened last night? What's your name by the way?"

Helena didn't like all the questions, but she figured he wasn't someone she couldn't talk to. If he had wanted to take advantage of her, he had the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Helena Salvador. And no not really, scary if you ask me." She said. He eyed her as if he were trying to read her, but said nothing. She looked around the room, wanting to distract herself from the awkward silence.

Stefan took another sip of his drink and pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. It looked worn, torn and used. He opened it, skimmed something in it and placed it back in his pocket.

"Where are you from?" He asked. She stood up, wanting to go back to her dorm. She had obviously missed classes, and maybe if she was quick enough she could attend one in the afternoon.

"Spain. Now, sorry if I'm being rude but I really want to get back to my room and maybe just maybe make it to French. It was nice meeting you, Stefan, was it?" She nodded and walked past him without waiting for his reply. She opened the door, promising herself never to hang out with Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Stefan didn't know why he wasn't telling Damon about his theory. He must have surely been thinking the same thing.

He stared at his cell phone, debating on calling his brother. She looked like her all right, talked the same way too.

But again, he thought it impossible. Maybe she was 1489 Helena's doppelgänger. That was the only explanation.

The door opened and in walked Damon, his sunglasses on and blood on his t-shirt. Stefan sat up on his chair, surprised.

"What're you looking at brother? Can't a man feed?" Damon took his shades off and placed them on the table.

"Not on a college campus in broad daylight!" Stefan lectured. "Are you okay?"

Damon hesitated for a bit. Stefan noticed his brows come together and then he smiled.

"I'm peachy. Is Elena back yet?"

"She won't be back until later this afternoon. Where were you all night? We had witch troubles. I'm sure you knew that already." Stefan waited for his response, trying to see if Damon would tell him any information he believed about Helena. Maybe he hadn't met Helena yet.

"Elena told me. Well, left a voicemail. I wasn't picking up my calls." Damon threw himself on Caroline's bed, extending his limbs. "So ladybug's a witch ey?"

Stefan's eyes got big as he took in what his brother had just said. "Did you call her ladybug?"

"Yeah, so?" Damon closed his eyes.

"Damon, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Damon, do you think that's Helena? Our Helena?"

Damon's eyes popped open. He sat up quickly, glaring at him.

"What do you mean_, our Helena_?" Damon spat.

"You surely must see the resemblance." He said, standing up from his seat. "She even has the same name, Damon."

"I don't remember any Helena, Stefan." Damon responded.

"You don't?"

"No. If I did I would tell you. All I know is that this new little witch gives me the creeps. I've been having nightmares since I first saw her." Damon admitted, sinking back into the bed.

Stefan watched his brother, confused about it all. How could Damon have forgotten Helena? The drama Katherine had caused was because of Helena.

_Maybe he forced himself to forget. Somehow he forced himself to forget about her..._

He sighed. He'd have to talk to Bonnie about it.

* * *

Helena raced into the classroom, her pencils almost falling out of her bag. Everyone watched as she stumbled, nosily, to the back of the class, the professor paying her no mind. She sat behind a girl with dark hair, who turned around and smiled at her. She tried to smile back but it came out as awkward.

"I'm Meredith." she said softly, looking over her shoulder to see if the professor was looking.

"Helena." She said, resting her head on her palm. "Did I miss much?"

"No, we're going to watch a video on mitosis." She said and turned back around. Helena watched the dark haired girl as she lay her head down on the desk, playing with her eraser.

The class seemed to fly by quickly, and Helena closed her book, notes having been scribbled on at least four pages. She sighed, exhausted and made to leave.

"Don't forget! I want that report on the video by no later than 9pm tonight, understood?" The professor called after them.

"Crazy guy, isn't he?"

She turned to her right and she saw Meredith walking alongside her, books in her hand. She nodded.

"Are you a freshman, too?" Helena asked as they exited the Science building. Once outside she saw Elena and Caroline, both whispering about something. Helena turned her face quickly away, trying to avoid seeing them but it was too late.

"Meredith?" She heard Elena's voice.

"Elena?!"

She turned to look at Meredith, who was grinning now, and watched as she ran over to Elena, throwing an arm around her.

"You - what? I can't believe you're here. This is crazy! Are you?" Meredith closed her mouth quickly, looking around. "Sorry- I forgot. Wow, but you look amazing!"

Elena hugged Meredith again. Helena felt uncomfortable, walking sideways toward the other end of the building. She was almost jogging away when she crashed into Stefan.

"There you are." He said, looking down at her.

"Sorry," she managed to say, a little out of breath. How were these guys always running into her? This campus was huge!

"I was actually looking for you." he said, looking around. "Do you mind if we have a chat?"

Helena didn't know what to say. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep before her next class.

"It won't take long. I promise." he smiled at her and she sighed.

"If it won't take long, then can we do it right here?" she asked, seeing his gaze shift behind her. She turned and saw Elena with her friends walking toward her. Stefan raised his hand, waving hello to them.

"No, not here. Follow me."

She looked over her shoulder again, noticing the confused expression on Elena's face. She held her bag tighter and followed Stefan.

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone disrupting us. Here-" he handed her what looked like little leaves. She held it in her hand until she felt her palm get itchy.

"What is it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She threw the leaves on the ground as she noticed her palm getting red.

"You're allergic to the leaves of the tomato plant, aren't you?" he asked, examining her hand. She noticed his hands were cold, giving her goosebumps. She pulled away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" she frowned, annoyed. "Why would you do that?"

"Sorry about that, my brother has a tendency to be _weird_."

She turned to her side and spotted Damon, leaning against the side of the building. He was glaring at Stefan, who shook his head.

"Please just leave me alone. Okay?" she said, walking past them. She could feel their eyes burning on her back, but she didn't turn around.

* * *

_He was there again, holding something behind his back. He smiled at her, begging her to guess. _

_"A book?" she teased, having seen it on her way in. He threw his hand in the air, exposing the dark green book._

_"You cheated! You looked!" _

_She laughed, seeing the way his ears turned red. She spun around in her dress playfully, wanting him to approach her. _

_"What is going on here?"_

_She stopped turning and looked towards the door. A woman was standing there, her long dark curly locks falling gracefully over her shoulders. Her brown eyes locked on Damon, and then on her. _

_"Helena, I think Stefan is ready for your studies." she said, her voice cold. Helena bowed, and walked over to Damon who smiled down at her._

_"For you, since I know you like to write." he whispered and she took the book in her hand. She could feel Katherine's eyes on her, but she didn't care..._

Helena woke up, sweating. She had fallen asleep. She turned to look at her alarm clock and noticed she had missed her French class. She sat up, mad at herself.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Already two days into school and she had missed three of her classes already.

The dorm was empty. She hadn't seen her roommate all day, which she found a little odd, but wasn't in the mood to think about it. Her head wasn't hurting anymore, but the dream kept replaying in her head.

"Why do I keep dreaming about him?" she said softly to herself as she placed her slippers on. "The spirits must be trying to say something to me."

She vaugely remembered seeing Elena in her dream. No, it wasn't Elena. It was someone that looked like her.

_Katherine._

She went over to her closet and opened the small trunk she had at the back. All her spellbooks and materials were in it. She reached over, looking for a candle. She found it, besides a dark green book.

"This wasn't here before..." she said, reaching for it instead. It was worn, and as she opened it, dust flew out, it's pages yellow. The writing was all in Spanish, and she didn't understand any of it. She carefully turned to a short passage, dated October 16, 1489.

**_18 de Octobre 1489_**

**_No se. Siento algo mal en ella. Katerina no es normal. La energia que ella carga es mala, oscura y peligrosa. No se que aser. Tengo meido. Que los espirtos me den fuerza. _**

Helena rubbed her finger over the passage, a little annoyed that she couldn't understand a word. She had never taken Spanish in her life, but with the French she did know she was able to make out the words "dark" "spirits" "energy" and of course, the one sentence she was able to understand "Katerina is not normal."


	6. The Party

Damon knew that sooner or later he would have to face the truth. And he didn't want that.

Stephan was keeping something from him. That he was sure of.

And it had to do with the girl.

Helena.

He avoided her all week, knowing that she was in Elena's class. He made an excuse to go back to Mystic Falls because he couldn't find himself running into her again. It made him nervous.

Stephan had stayed behind, saying he had other matters to attend to, and Damon wondered if it had anything to do with Helena.

He stood in front of Stephan's bookcase, all which held Stephan's diaries. He shook the drink he had in his glass, making the ice cubes hit against the cup, the sound calming him. He took a quick gulp before reaching out for the Journal marked 1490.

It was all in Italian, but a sense of nostalgia filled his body as he remembered the language he barely spoke anymore.

_January 6, 1490_

_The winter is harsh, harsher than it has ever been. It seems to fit the mood quite nicely as Katerina has been on a rampage lately._

_She is against Damon's marriage to Helena. I don't understand why she would be! Katerina swears she is in love with me- so why is she so concerned about my brother? It angers me so!_

_Last night I caught her slipping into Damon's chambers. Does Helena know about this? Clearly not, and I can't bare to tell her because she's like a sister to me._

_No._

_I don't want to tell her because she'll cut things with Damon and then Damon will be a free man._

_And he'll go after my Katerina._

_I don't know what to do. I've neglected my studies. I've been going mad! I asked her to be mine. And she says with time. But when? She seems to preoccupied with Damon at the moment. I need more wine._

Damon shut the book, not wanting to read more. He had been engaged? To a woman named Helena?

He placed the book on the table and poured himself another drink. It was crazy. Stephan was clearly mad. He didn't remember a woman named Helena back in 1489. All he remembered was Katherine. Could that girl at school be Helena? Is that why Stephan was so eager to see if He remembered her?

I'll pretend as if I never saw this, he thought, picking up the book again.

* * *

Elena pouted her lips as she touched up her dark red lipstick. She was wearing a bright blue dress, which made it difficult to move around. Caroline was curling her hair, wearing a pink renaissance gown she had purchased in Europe.

Bonnie was dressed already, her gown a soft cream color, with flowers in her hair. She was typing away on her laptop, probably getting some last minute work done before the party.

She heard a knock on the door and Caroline was quick to yell "Enter!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Stephan, dressed in the most Elegant attire she had ever seen him in. He smiled at her, and that caused her heart to jump a little.

"Wow, look at you!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping up. "You look like an authentic Italian renaissance man."

Stephan chuckled and Elena could see him look at her quickly again before addressing Caroline.

"I was a man of nobility in my time. These are my old clothes." Stephan patted the sleeves of his white silk shirt.

"I'm surprised they still fit." Bonnie teased, looking up from her computer.

"Well, vampires don't need much, do they?" Stephan said.

"Oh! Before I forget." Caroline ran to her closet, emerging with masks. "It's a masked ball."

"Ah. Those." Stephan said, taking one from her. It was all black. "I remember these."

"Was there a reason to wearing a mask?" Bonnie asked. Elena was curious as well.

"We used them as a way of getting along with people. When we threw parties, it was difficult to get people of nobility to talk to other people at the party. They all thought themselves too important to be bothered. So," he placed the mask over his face. "We wore these so that everyone was free to mingle."

"That's smart." Elena responded, remembering various parties in the past where she didn't bother to talk to other people besides her friends.

"I'm just going to finish my hair and we can get going." Caroline beamed.

* * *

Helena was so glad that her dress had arrived on time. She made a mental note to thank her mother when she had time.

The dress was a light green, with lace decorating the front. Her shoulders were exposed, her collarbone reflecting the glitter she had placed on her skin.

The sleeves had had an opening where her fingers would slide through, almost like a glove. She put her hair up, light curls falling on either side of her face. She decided to wear small pearl earrings, and with one last look in the mirror, she smiled.

She knew why she was going. She was hoping to meet someone. Anyone to be her friend. She was tired of always running into Elena and her crew.

...

She arrived pretty late, not wanting to be the first one there. She was wearing her laced mask, one which happen to conveniently be in her dresser.

She didn't recognize anyone, not that she knew anyone by name or face, but none the less, the ball was alive. People were handing out drinks and some girls were already drunk, masks on the floor. She spotted A group of students at the front door, not going in.

"We have to be invited in." She heard one of them say.

"This is just great. Whose place is this anyways?" Came the other voice who she was quick to recognize as Caroline's.

She sighed not knowing how to escape her fate. Wherever she turned she would always be greeted by them.

A handsome guy in a black mask turned in her direction and she could see that his eyes had enlarged, taking her in. If she hadn't been wearing her mask, she would have been red.

He turned around, and telling by his frame she concluded that it had to be Stephan. The other guy wasn't with them.

She walked toward them, knowing it was impossible to avoid them. They were standing in the doorway for Pete's sake!

"Elena?"

Elena turned, her face confused.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Helena. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." she responded, not taking her mask off.

"Oh, Helena. How much did you hear?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms.

"Just that you guys won't go in because you aren't invited. Isn't that a bit strange? It's a party." She said smiling. She heard Stephan chuckle.

"Um, come with me ." she heard Bonnie say to her. "We'll go in first."

Bonnie grabbed her arm and tugged at her to follow her. Helena didn't understand but she obeyed.

* * *

"Stephan, why is she acting like she doesn't know what we are?" Elena asked him, annoyed. "Is she playing with us?"

"No, she's not. She doesn't remember anything at all. She was drunk and doesn't remember exposing her witch side to us either. Not that it should really be any of our concern." Stephan said, feeling a little uneasy about lying.

"Why did Bonnie take her inside? Caroline asked. "Ugh it's going to be a shame if I don't get to show off my dress."

"I think it's to give us privacy. We're just going to go find the owner and ask to come inside." Stephan said, looking around.


End file.
